1. Field of the Invention
Home facilities repair
2. Description of Related Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term interconnecting pin jacket (42) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to pin jacket (42) or merely jacket (42). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein that the base plate (11) is attached to a horizontal edge (708) of the pivot-anchored bi-fold door panel (701). Were the term used herein, a connection in which an object would be easily removed from another would be described by the word emplace. A connection in which two objects, although not attached could be separated only with considerable difficulty is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement. The continuation of a portion of the jacket (42) through a door panel's edge (708) into the panel's retention well (770) for snug retention therein is stated herein to provide such a connection. Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it is stated that considered as one aspect, the subject matter hereof comprises a kit containing familiar objects instrumental in the repair of or provision of preventive maintenance upon a bi-fold door (700), meaning that the latter is in fact the former and the former, the latter. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that the clamping plate (21) may comprise one or more pointed screws (91) as attachment means (23), meaning that the screws (91) are themselves the attachment means (23). This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, a screw (91) will always be attachment means (23) but attachment means (23) may be a screw (91) in one case but something else—a nail (92), for instance—in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, the interconnecting pin (43) is said to comprise, a threaded sector (431) as a component thereof (43). The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, upwards or downwards, refer to the positioning of an object in the manner in which it would be typically oriented for use or viewing. It is, thus, said that the stationary spring-loaded interconnecting pin sector (703) of a panel is usually located at its top and that of the stationary retracting pin assembly, usually its bottom. Similarly, it has been the upper portion of the door-frame (712), along a horizontal channel set therein, that the bi-fold door's channel guided panel (702) has moved in the door's (700) operation; and it has also been there a receptor plate (351) has been disposed with an opposing one (351) situated upon the floor or underlying surface (800).
The term sleeved denotes a hollowed configuration wherein a first object houses a second—as exhibited by the sleeved interthreaded attachment assembly (95) of prior art. The term mated refers both to size and shape—wherein, for example, two objects may be brought together in a manner such that the outer contour of one matches the inner enwrapping surface of the other. Thus, the door panel's pin retention well (770) and the base plate's pin jacket aperture (17) are said to be mated to the jacket (42) of an interconnecting pin assembly (31, 41, 71) and that the jacket's (42) passage through and retention within the aperture (17) and pin retention well (770) are thereby accommodated.
The phrase in threaded communication with denotes the turning of the threads comprised by one object upon those of another. Thus, the manually operable retraction nut (94) comprised by the retraction pin assembly (41) in the art is described as having been disposed in threaded communication with the retraction pin's threaded sector (431) such that the pin (43) was advanced longitudinally outward from within the jacket (42) as the retraction nut (94) was rotably advanced therealong (431) and retracted within the jacket (42) upon the nut's (94) withdrawal. In the same vein, two such objects may be said to be interthreaded, such as in the case of the components of the sleeved interthreaded attachment assembly (95) preferred herein—its interthreading penetrating and tunneled members (951, 952, respectively).
The relational phrase disposed in opposition or equivalents thereof such as opposing and oppositely, indicate dual existence and locus, such as that the panel edge (708) at what is usually the door panel's (710) top is described as vertically opposing that (708) at its (710) bottom. Similarly, when bolt (93) and nut (94) dispositions are presented herein in which the nut (94) comprises clamp backing means (22) [and clamping plate attachment means (23)], its (94) orientation is said to be opposing that of the bolt (93). In door panel (710) installation, upon compression of the spring (33) of the spring-loaded pin assembly (31) at one end (708), the panel end (708) which one manipulates to clear an otherwise obstructing pin receptor plate (351) is characterized as the opposing one. And the sites at which pin anchoring receptacles (352) comprised by the pin receptor plates (351) are said to be oppositely disposed. The interconnecting pin (43) of the stationary interconnecting retraction pin assembly (41) is said to be oppositely disposed to that (43) of its companion member (43) at the panel's spring-loaded pin assembly sector (703). To provide a vise-like grip, a backing plate (221) may be attached to the panel's opposing side (707) in opposition to the clamping plate's (21) attachment. Moreover, it is in opposition that the penetrating and tunneled members (951, 952, respectively) of the sleeved interthreaded attachment assembly (95) are disposed.
Moreover, certain other words may occasionally be coined herein to simplify discussion by interchanging noun, verb or adjective or by modifying certain words. The word rotable is an example of coining use denoting the behavior of turning upon an axis rather than some sort of spinning motion which might be addressed by the more cumbersome word rotatable. It follows, then, that the frequently herein recited term rotable impeding configuration would connote a structure formed so that it cannot be so turned within an opening mated to it in cross-section. The pivot-anchored door panel's pin retention well (770) and the interconnecting pin assembly jackets (42) have both been known for some time to have comprised that property. The base plate's pin jacket aperture (17) devised herein will also be shown to have it. While polygons (61-65) inherently comprise corners which serve well in that regard, even a rounded geometric shape may be modified in cross-section with an obstructing extension at its circumference to prevent its axial turning. Even the mere addition of tiny protrusions, or studs—present on the studded polygon (66), for example—offers a slight contribution. The expression attachably is coined for convenience, in one instance at least, from the root of attach. The word tunnel is used both as a verb and noun herein, the former referring to the process of excavation required to create the object addressed by the latter—say, the tunneled member (952) of the sleeved interthreaded attachment assembly (95).
Several features of the subject matter hereof exist in pairs or comprise paired members of the assembly. Even a four paneled bi-fold door itself (700) when considered in its (700) entirety comprises this characteristic. In instances in which expression concerning such a paired feature or member is given in the singular, it should be interpreted to apply as to the paired aspect thereof.
Damage to a bi-fold door (700) includes weakening connections, cracks in its (700) composition and outright breakage. While no home or business employing such doors (700) is immune to the problem, rental units wherein residents may have less respect for property which is not their own are particularly prone to it. The unwanted effects occur following repeated opening and closing of the door (700). These operations exert forces upon the interconnection pin assemblies (31, 41, 71) which loosen the jacket (42) embedded in the door panel's pin retention well (770), ante-an effect addressed herein as pin (43) wobble. The bi-fold door (700) has been a familiar member of the interior construction of a great many homes, seemingly having made its introduction in U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,118 issued to Capitani, with modifications offered thereto in U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,057 issued to Wilson. It (700) was configured to open in folding fashion against a portion anchored to the door frame (712). Many bi-fold doors (700) comprised four panels (710)—that is, two halves in paired aspect, two panels (710) for each half on the left and two for each on the right—such that the halves would be opened outward from the center against opposing left and right pivoting vertical mounting edges (711). However, bi-fold units (700) were also known which comprised only two panels (710) folding to one side upon one another (710). Although the panels (710) are often considered herein in a generic sense, one connected to the door frame (712) comprised a pivot-anchored panel (701) and one moving along away from the door frame (712) along a pin channel (354) horizontally disposed within the frame (712), a channel guided panel (702). The two panels (701, 702) of each set were connected to one another (701, 702) by a vertically disposed panel hinge (715) which permitted them (701, 702) to fold in “V” fashion upon opening the door (700). Thus, each half of a four paneled door (700) and the entirety of a two paneled door (700) comprised one of each such panels (701, 702, respectively). The pivot-anchored panel (701) comprised the vertical mounting edge (711), supra, which, upon the door's (700) closing, seated against a vertical interior portion of the door-frame (712).
The door's (700) operable essence lay in the working system of the pivot-anchored panel (701). Proximate one of the panel's horizontal edges (708) an interconnection spring-loaded pin assembly (31) disposed at the panel's interconnecting spring-loaded sector (703), usually the top. At the vertically opposing horizontal edge (708), usually the bottom, a stationary interconnecting retraction pin assembly (41) was disposed at the panel's interconnecting retraction pin sector (704). Both of those pin assemblies (31, 41, respectively) permitted the part of the door (700) they (31, 41) were disposed upon to pivot rather than move and are, therefore, designated stationary assemblies. Different hardware permitted part of the door (700) to slide along the horizontally disposed guide channel (305), supra, and was, therefore, designated a moveable interconnecting spring-loaded channel guided pin assembly (71).
In many cases, appearing to have begun with U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,590 B1 issued to Nipper et al, the pin jacket (42) within which the pin (43) was disposed wisely comprised rotable impeding configuration to avert unwanted wear caused by the pin's (43) turning within the well (770), supra, which would have itself (770) comprised such configuration mated to that of the jacket (42). Each pin assembly (31, 41, 71) was generally attachably seated within a retention well (770) at a respective horizontal panel edge (708).
By reason of the spring-loaded feature, the pivot-anchored panel (701) was operably forced during installation against the spring's (33) compression in a manner which permitted the opposing end to clear an otherwise obstructing pin receptor plate (351) so that the pin (33) of the interconnecting retraction pin assembly (41) would be emplaced—or snap-fitted—into a pin receptacle (352) within the plate (351)—usually a socket (353)—to provide a dependable fit for the pivot-anchored door panel (701) within the door-frame (712). Thus, the door's stationary pivot-anchoring panel (701) remained anchored within the receptacles (352) at oppositely disposed pin receptor plate (351) sites—one (351) situated within the upper portion of the door-frame (712), the other (351), upon the floor or underlying surface (800).
The jacket (42), supra, of hollow elongated configuration, and an interconnecting pin (43) comprised members of each interconnecting pin assembly, whether stationary (31, 41) or moveable (71).
The stationary interconnecting spring-loaded pin assembly (31) comprised, in addition to the jacket (42) and interconnecting pin (43), a pin spring (33) disposed within the jacket (42). The interconnecting pin (43) was situated such that a portion thereof (43) was disposed also within the jacket (42) with the remaining portion extending longitudinally outward therefrom (42). The disposition of the pin (43) and spring (33) were such that during the spring's (33) expansion, a greater portion of the pin's (43) length was thrust longitudinally outward but during the spring's (33) contraction, allowed to return into the jacket (42).
The oppositely disposed stationary interconnecting retraction pin assembly (41) comprised a jacket (42) and interconnecting pin (43), the latter member (43), however, additionally having comprised a threaded sector (431). The assembly (41) further comprised a manually operable retraction nut (94) disposed externally to the jacket (42) in threaded communication with the threaded sector (431) such that the pin (43) was advanced longitudinally outward from within the jacket (42) as the retraction nut (94) was rotably advanced along the threaded sector (431) and retracted within the jacket (42) as the nut (94) was rotably withdrawn therealong (431).
The beneficial rotable impeding configuration, supra—often conferred not only upon the jacket (42) of the retraction pin assembly (41) but upon that (42) of the spring-loaded pin assemblies (31, 71) as well—manifested at prior art a hexagonal shape (62) in the jacket's (42) cross-section. Numerous other cross-sectional configurations would have been feasible without a great deal of imaginative designing, of course, including the triangle (63), square (64), pentagon (65), hexagon (62) and other conceivable polygonal shapes (61). Additionally, there might have been singly and multiply flanged models (68, 69, respectively) of any of them (61-66). To that end, the jacket (42) was also sometimes provided a studded configuration (67). Experience had demonstrated that a configuration which permitted the jacket (42) to turn or twist within the door panel's pin retention well (770)—the pin (43) wobble loosening effect—contributed to excessive wear upon the panel (710) following repeated opening and closing. Often, as a result, the panel (701) would crack and break. The retention well (770) might well also have been provided rotable impeding configuration of its own (770) in many instances, but it was observed that forcing a jacket (42) so formed (421) into even a rounded well (770) might suffice for at least temporarily acceptable impingement.
Ultimately, after one or another of the panels (710) of the doors (700) were observed to weaken and crack because of continued use thereof (700), repair solutions were devised. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,352 issued to Bolton, a bracket—“L” shaped in form—was attached at the corner along the panel's vertical mounting (711) and horizontal edges (711, 708, respectively) proximate the damaged part of the pivot-anchored panel (701), invariably at one of its interconnecting pin sectors (703, 704, ante). That lead was followed in Nipper et al, wherein a member of the reinforcement hardware was made to traverse the panel's entire horizontal edge (708) at the site. Although those efforts have not been in vain, what is addressed herein as pin (43) wobble was still observed to occur, attended once again by the unwanted effects. Then, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,641 B1 issued to Liles, a more effective piece of hardware, also “L” shaped, was devised which attached not only to an edge—a horizontal one (708)—but also to the panel's face (706).
Even where employed, however, the jacket's rotable impeding configuration, supra, was not enough to avoid the eventual problem. Stronger bracing of some sort—like that of Liles, wherein the door panel's face itself (706) was reinforced—remained to be considered. Unfortunately, for reasons apparently peculiar to the Liles assembly, including a bushing-like member disposed within the aperture of the portion thereof attached to the panel's horizontal edge (708), the rotable impeding configuration adopted in Nipper et a/was altogether absent; and as one might have expected, pin (43) wobble could not be completely eliminated. What is really required to provide suitable strength to the bi-fold door (700) and what has somehow escaped our attention is a simple, economical repair and preventive maintenance assembly which combines the rotable impeding configuration (421) of Nipper eta/with the panel face (706) bracing feature of Liles. Such an assembly might be disposed at any one of or all of the vulnerable panel sectors: the stationary interconnecting spring-loaded one (703), the stationary interconnecting pivot-anchored one (704) and the moveable interconnecting spring-loaded channel guided one (705).
Relevant to repair issues in a general sense, has been the sleeved interthreaded attachment assembly (95). In many instances, it (95) was highly preferred over other attachment means (13, 225, ante) including the pointed screw (91), the nail (92), the bolt (93) or bolt and nut combination (93, 94, respectively). The sleeved interthreaded attachment assembly (95) comprised a penetrating member (951) comprising exterior threads and a tunneled member (952)—closed at one end—comprising interior threads, each member configured to comprise a shoulder (222). The penetrating member (951) was disposed through an object to be clamped or impinged for a given reason, the tunneled member (952) disposed therethrough in opposition. Each (951, 952) comprised a shoulder (222) configured to provide a stop to prevent either's (951, 952) intrusion into the object. The members (951, 952) were, thus, disposed such that they (951, 952) interthreaded together to clamp or impinge in a vise-like manner.
While the prior art has provided a workable piece of construction in the bi-fold door (700), certain important steps may be taken to avoid or remedy damage almost certain to happen to many of them (700) during repeated use.